The King and The Wolf!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: This story is about Edmund. He meets a wolf in the gardens of Cair Paravel. He learns about her, and he sneeks out every night. She becomes a girl in the day and then becomes a wolf again during the night. Could The Just King love A Wolf?
1. Chapter 1

**The King and The Wolf**

**AN: So I don't know how good this will be but I'll give it a shot and I know the summary sucks lmao :) please review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARNIA OR THE PEVENSIES OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN RAVENPAW!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>RavenPaw's POV...<p>

Hi my name is RavenPaw. I'm a lone wolf. I live in the woods near Castle Cair Paravel. I mean no harm and I admire and believe in the Great Lion. I often wonder into the gardens threw the shadows, just to get a view of the glorious Eastern Ocean. I'm not like any other wolves around here. I'm small, I have brown fur and I turn into a human during the day. My eyes are emerald green, and they shine in the moonlight. This is how I met the Just King.

* * *

><p>Edmund's POV...<p>

I heard crunching in the snow. I was trying to get to sleep but every time I closed my eyes her cold white face would appear in front of my eyes, so I pulled myself out of my bed and walked over and pulled back the red velvet curtains in front of the glass doors that lead to my balcony. I felt the cold nip of the winter evening air. It didn't faze me at all. I scanned the gardens when I caught a brown flash before my eyes. What is that? I thought. My mind was swimming with ideas on what it could be. It moved again, but I couldn't see it. Whatever it was, was moving through the shadows to quickly for me to spot it. Hmm? I'm going to see what this thing is. My head said and I agreed. I walked back inside my bedchamber and grabbed a thin cloak and a pair of boots. I walked out of my chamber, looking both ways making sure the corridors were clear. I swung my cloak over my shoulders and put the hood up. I was making my way down the main corridor when Oreius turned the corner. I flung myself against the wall.

"Damn Oreius." I mumbled to myself.

"King Edmund what are you doing in the corridors so late?" Oreius said as he moved swiftly down the corridor.

I sighed heavily and dropped my hood down. I soon came face to face with him, and said,

"Uh well I needed a drink so I was just going to get some water."

Oreius chuckled and said,

"So you need a cloak, and a pair of boots to get some water do ya?"

"Yes, actually I do, now if you don't mind I'm going to get that water." I said as I walked past a chuckling Oreius.

I got to the main doors and opened them. I flinched as the big double doors creaked open. I quickly looked around again and walked threw into the cold winter air. I put my hood back up and crept threw the gardens looking for any signs.

* * *

><p>RavenPaw's POV...<p>

I padded threw the snow. My ears started twitching as I heard crunching. I instantly lay down, with my tail between my legs. I prayed to Aslan that whom ever it was wouldn't hurt me. I squeezed my eyes shut and hope for a miracle.

"Please don't hurt me... Please don't hurt me..." I said quietly into the snow.

I was starting to feel the cold wet snow, coat my fur, causing my whole body to shiver. I heard footsteps get closer. I opened one of my eyes to see a dark figure walking closer to me. That figure took down the hood of his silk cloak, ravelling dark raven hair and pale skin. I opened my other eye and he looked at me. I whimpered a little bit and his whole posture and facial expression softened as he wondered closer to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you... What are you?" the figure asked.

"I-I am RavenPaw. I'm a lone wolf, I really mean no harm." I said rather scared.

Who is this person?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked :) I will carry it on don't worry :) Please Review it will mean a lot :) thanks. All Welcome<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 :) RavenPaw learns about Edmund and he learns more about her. He then tells her he will meet with her next evening. Well hope you enjoy and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ONLY RAVENPAW!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>RavenPaw's POV...<p>

I saw him reach his hand out and I flinched. He smiled reassuringly and stroked my soaked brown fur. His hand was cold or maybe it was just me, I am not very sure. His eyes were dark brown, but they were filled with light. My eyes were hard and bored into his. He smiled and took off his cloak and lay it over my body. It was warm. I lifted my head up and asked this person who he was.

"Who are you?"

"Oh yes, I'm King Edmund The Just." he said.

I jumped up and bowed slightly. I felt so stupid.

"My greatest apologise King Edmund, I did not know I would ever be seen here." I said and heard a chuckle.

I looked up and tilted my head slightly.

"Don't be daft RavenPaw, please call me Edmund. I do not like formalities. What are you doing here any way?" he said with a smile.

"I often come into the gardens to look over the ocean. It gets awfully lonely, seeing as I'm a lone wolf. Edmund I have something to tell you something..." I said as I swished my tail, brushing the snow away revealing the green, beautiful grass. We sat next to each other.

"What do you need to tell me..." he asked, a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Well I'm a wolf, as you know, but that's only in during the night. See when the moon has gone to sleep for the sun to awaken I turn into a girl." I said.

* * *

><p>Edmund's POV...<p>

We were sitting on the grass. She was a beautiful wolf. You may think I should be afraid of wolves. But I couldn't hurt her. Really you shouldn't be thinking about this Edmund! My mind shouted and I shook everything off. I smiled at her as she was telling me and then it hit me.

"Your a girl, during the day? How come no one ever sees you?" I asked and she sighed and she looked at me.

"I stay in the woods during the day. Your sisters are always wondering threw the gardens. I do not wish to be seen in either form, but I think I failed that." she said with a wolf laugh.

"How did you become a lone wolf Raven?" I asked as I petted her head.

"I was a wolf cub. I was with my mother and my father, they were teaching me how to hunt." she let a tear roll down her face, which matted the fur on her cheek.

"Then we were in the middle of the woods when a man appeared. He had a jet black horse and well he killed off my parents. I managed to hide away, seeing as I was small enough to hide in a hole that was near by. I heard him leave and crawled out. The image I saw next scared me for life. My father's white fur was stained red, and my mothers black fur was also blood stained." she cried out.

"Oh... Raven I'm so so sorry." I said wrapping an arm around her furry body.

"Thank you Edmund but, enough about me, tell me about you..." she said with a sniff as she lay down and rested her head on my lap.

I gaped a little and then smiled a little stroking her head softly.

"Well were do I start." I said, chuckling.

She whined a little and said,

"At the beginning..."

I smiled and said,

"Well first off, I'm not from here... None of the monarchs are from here. We are from a different world. I know your probably finding this ridiculous but..." she cut me off,

"No, carry on I like it." she smiled up at me with a wolf smile.

"Well we came in here, threw a magic wardrobe 3 years ago. I fell to the White Witch and was counted among traitors, until the Battle of Beruna, where I helped by smashing the Witches wand. In that battle I was very close to death."

She gasped and a couple more tears matted her fur, but I quickly whipped them away.

"Shhh it's okay, I'm fine now, well when I say fine, I'm not really. I can't sleep as I have nightmares about what I did all those years ago. I've changed now and I have become a better person. I changed for the better and not the worse." I said with a smile. I lay down on the grass and looked to the stars.

* * *

><p>RavenPaw's POV...<p>

I was so happy to have met Edmund, we almost had similar pasts. By similar I mean, they were both pretty crap. But as he said we have changed for the better and not for the worst. He ran his hand down my body and whispered,

"Your so skinny, do you not eat Raven?"

See I don't hunt any more. I don't wish to hurt any species that live around Cair Paravel or anywhere in Narnia. I haven't really hunted for years but I have lived for so long.

"I do not wish to kill anything. I haven't eaten for many years." I whispered back.

"I tell you what, why don't I bring you something tonight?" Edmund said as we both sat up.

I wagged my tail and smiled. He would really do that for me? My mind said slightly overwhelmed. I mentally laughed. I pounced on him and licked his cheek. He laughed and hugged me.

"Yes please if it is no trouble Edmund. Do you have to go now?" I said, as sadness filled my green eyes. He was my only friend and I would miss his company.

"I am sorry Raven but I must leave now the moon is leaving us for today and I must get back inside before I am suspected. I will meet you here, same place, same time tonight." He said as he planted a kiss on my head.

He ran swiftly threw the snow, I then realised his cloak was still on the ground. I looked up and shouted,

"Edmund! Your cloak!"

"Keep it. You need it more than I do." He shouted, humorously as he ran threw the huge double doors.

I can't be in love with a King, that can't happen, can it? I said mentally as I looked to the sky to see the moon leaving us and the sun starting to rise. I let out a howl as I grabbed the cloak and ran deep into the safety of the woods for the day. Until tonight when I get to see my friend again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go :) Chapter 2 hehe hope you liked! Please review. Thanks. All Welcome<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3 :) In this chapter Edmund and Raven meet early :) Shes a human and he is in love ;) Please enjoy and review :) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST RAVENPAW!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>Edmund's POV...<p>

I burst threw the double doors. I then mentally cursed myself because that could alert everyone in the bloody castle. I ran down the corridors and managed to get back to my bedchamber without anyone seeing me. I shut the door behind me and slide down it getting my breath back. I sighed and rested my head back on the door.

"God I miss her already! I can't wait for tonight!" I whispered.

I pushed myself up off the floor and walked over to the window. I looked out seeing nothing but the sun rising. I pulled the curtains closed and kicked off my boots and crawled into my stone cold bed. I needed to sleep but no doubt Lucy will be in, in a few hours. When my head hit the velvet cushions my eyes closed slowly. I never heard the door open. Next thing I new someone jumped on my bed.

"EDMUND! WAKE UP!"

I groaned and threw a pillow at my little annoying sister, who burst into fits of laughter. I soon opened my eyes with great difficulty. I sighed and sat up. YOU NEED SLEEP! My head shouted. I growled and got out of my bed. My hair was a mess and I've only slept for like 45 minutes.

"IM UP!" I shouted and then laughed.

Lucy was laughing. I ushered her out of my room so I could get ready. I found some of my best clothes and boots on. I had one last look to see if I could see her, but I couldn't.

"It wont be long Raven, It wont be long." I mumbled as I walked out of my bedchamber.

* * *

><p>RavenPaw's POV...<p>

I was still running threw the woods as I saw the sun rise. I stopped and caught my breath. I felt my body form change and I felt like screaming. I hated this and it was tearing my whole life apart. I fell to the floor, once my body had changed, from wolf to human. Damn! You could have had clothes on last time you changed! My mind screamed. I blushed and then I realised I still had Edmund's cloak. I swung it round my shoulders. It trailed across the ground as he was a lot taller than myself. I ran to a nearby tree where I left a lot of clothes knowing I would change a lot. I grabbed a blue dress from the tree. I tied my brown hair into a messy bun. I grabbed a necklace I always where and I was ready. Yes I know I don't have shoes on but what is the point.

"What should I do today?" I said to myself as I looked up at the birds flying threw the beautiful blue sky.

"You could always go and see King Edmund again?" a badger said as he crawled out of his burrow.

"No, no we agreed to see each other again tonight Badger." I said and he chuckled.

"I wont tell anyone Raven, and I know he wants to see you, before tonight." he said.

I totally gave in and decided I would see if he would come and see me. I ran threw the woods and I got to the edge just before I was to cross over into very dangerous territory during the daytime. I was about to cross over into the gardens as Queen Lucy walked past. I flung myself against the tree. I gave out a little squeak. SHUT UP! I mentally cursed a few times. Luckily she kept walking. I let out a huge breath of relief.

"I wonder were he is?" I whispered not knowing someone was behind me.

"Where who is?" that person said with humour all over his voice.

I spun round and came face to face with a raven haired, dark eyed boy. I giggled and hugged him. He hugged back, then pulled away to make sure it was me.

"Raven? Is that you?" he said rather shocked.

"Yeh its me. It weird seeing you in a different light." I said with a smile.

He chuckled and hugged me again.

"I couldn't wait for tonight to see you again." he whispered.

"I couldn't either. A friend of mine told me you missed me... is that true?" I said with a smile.

His cheeks went red and he laughed rather nervously.

"I guess it is. Its weird seeing you like this, no offence I think your beautiful, I mean in a friendly way of course..."

I couldn't help myself. I laughed and he stared at me. I then had an idea. I grabbed his hand and dragged him deeper into the woods. He ran at my heels. I kept glancing back and he was smiling. I stopped at a small river. He looked around and sat down. I did too. I studied him. He was actually very handsome. His hair was amazing, his eyes were dark, and mysteries lay behind them waiting to be uncovered by someone. His smile made my heart stop. I reached my hand out and patted it on his head. He chuckled and asked me,

"What are you doing?"

"Your hairs bouncy." I giggled and ruffled it up, making it stand up on end.

"Eh thanks, yours is beautiful." he said running his hand down and threw my hair.

"Thanks." I said as a blush crept into my cheeks.

He smiled and drew his hand back and I drew mine back too. I looked to the water and then to Edmund. Raven don't do it HES A KING! My mind screamed but I ignored it . A grin appeared on my face and I went for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is quiet a short and I know there is more of Raven then Ed but trust me when they meet at night he asks a very important question ;) Please review. Thanks. All Welcome <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4 ;) Edmund asks that important after... well... he goes swimming ;) hehe please enjoy and review :) Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST RAVENPAW!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>Edmund's POV...<p>

Last thing I remembered was I was sitting on the back with Raven. Next thing I knew she shoved me in. I surfaced and saw her in stitches on the bank. I started laughing myself and whipped the water out of my eyes. I shook my head and she looked at me.

"Here I am so sorry, I did-didn't mean to do that I just couldn't help myself. I'll help you out." She said trying not to laugh.

She held out her hand and I played a mysterious grin on my face. I slammed my hand into hers and she was pulling back. I went with her until she was about to pull me onto the bank. I dragged her in with me. She let out a squeak and a gasp as she hit the water. She surfaced and smiled, she playfully hit me on the shoulder and I laughed.

"Why did you do that?" she said with a smile.

"Getting you back for pushing me in." I said with a cheeky wink.

She giggled and pushed me back under. I grabbed her legs and pulled her under with me. Her eyes blended with the water. God she is beautiful. I swam up to the surface waiting for her to as well. When she did we were only inches apart. Dude your blushing! My mind said and I turned away. She giggled and turned me to look at her again. She whispered,

"I've had a good time today, your a good friend Edmund. Will you still come see me tonight?" she asked as her eyes filled with sadness.

"I have too Raven, I haven't had this much fun since I dyed Peter's hair purple and of course I will come and see you, I'll even bring you something." I said with a smile causing her to laugh.

We swam to the side and climbed out as she said threw her laugher,

"You dyed High King Peter's hair PURPLE! Oh dear what happened?"

"Well lets just say I couldn't leave my room without him coming running after me shouting things that shouldn't be mentioned." I said looking at her slightly.

She laughed again and looked to the sky. I moved closer to her and I could see a little tint of pink fill her cheeks. She then looked at me slightly and then looked around again. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, looking up to the sky.

"Are you alright Raven?" I asked.

"What? Oh yeh I'm-I'm fine Edmund." she said.

* * *

><p>RavenPaw's POV...<p>

I love him! God I love a King this isn't good! I stole a few more glances at him and he was amazing I was so tempted to spike his hair up, but I think I've caused enough trouble today haha. What came next made me rather upset. He took my hand in his and pulled me up with him.

"I'm going to have to go Raven. I have a meeting today and I don't think they would be to happy with me turning up soaked now would they." he said with a chuckle.

I hugged him burying me head into his shoulder. I wish I could just be normal and love him. He goes to Royal Balls and dances and probably meets girls all the time. He would forget about me one day. I sighed and pulled away. He could see the sadness.

"Don't worry Raven, I promise I will come and see you tonight." he said as he kissed my cheek and walked away.

I held my breath until he was far enough away. I let out a huge breath and blushed so much I thought it would be permanent. I felt a tear roll down my face and sat by the river again. Small memories that just happened flashed before my eyes. His laugh echoed threw my head and it broke my heart apart that he just couldn't stay with me. I put my feet in the cold river and let my hair down. I heard rustling behind me and spun round.

"Damn Badger..." I mumbled and looked back over the river.

"Ah Raven, I just saw King Edmund walking back threw the woods. He looked pretty down." Badger said as he sat with me.

"Badger is it wrong for me to feel that my heart brakes when ever he leaves?"

"Your in love Raven dear. This could be dangerous though. If any of the other monarchs find out they could come out for you. We must be careful and hope they don't ask King Edmund to many questions." he said and I suddenly felt very worried about the relationship we had together.

Badger took me back to the tree and I went and got myself changed into a tunic and pants this time seeing as I was just going to be lounging around for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Edmund's POV...<p>

I was walking threw the woods and quickly crossed into the gardens of Cair Paravel. I saw Susan and Lucy. I drew in a short breath and ran as fast as I could. They couldn't see me like this, I'm soaked and they will ask questions. When I got to my bedchamber I sighed and then someone cleared their throat behind me. I slowly turned round and caught Peter standing in the middle of the corridor. I then cursed a few times, and plastered a fake smile on my face. Peter walked over to me and said,

"What have you been doing? Your soaked."

"Em... I-I-well uh I kinda fell in the river, no big deal." I said and walked into my room but Peter stopped the door from closing.

"Edmund Pevensie! I know your lying to me."

"But I'm not..." I said feeling more and more nervous under the pressure.

GO AWAY! I need to get ready! My mind yelled.

"Peter I'm trying to get ready or we will be late for this meeting." I shouted.

"Eh Edmund, the meetings tomorrow." Peter said and I spun round again.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME RIGHT!"

"Eh no I'm not kidding." Peter said laughing and then added, "Fancy going hunting tonight, rumour has it there's a lone wolf or something in the woods."

My heart stopped and I shook my head. He's talking about Raven. No, no, no! Who could have known. I want to tell him but I can't he would hurt her. I was trying to think of what or who could have see her. Then it dawned on me. Lucy must have seen her. She's been hanging around in the gardens a lot recently and Raven has been hovering around her a lot. Oh God now he is staring at me.

"Edmund, you don't happen to know anything about this thing do you?" Peter said his eyes hard and boring into mine.

I looked away from him and said,

"No but I just don't feel like going hunting tonight, I uh have things to do."

"Fine see you later Ed." Peter said and walked out.

As soon as he left I broke down. He's going to kill her I have to stop this somehow.

**...…...**

RavenPaw's POV...

I was walking threw the woods to meet Edmund again. I was in my damn wolf form again. I heard the sound of hooves and heavy breathing. I ran down a small track and hid behind a bush. I managed to see threw the leaves and branches. It was High King Peter on his unicorn. My heart stopped for a few seconds. What is he doing out here at this time of night? I thought. Then it hit me... Queen Lucy must have either seen me hovering around or seen Edmund coming to find me. What I heard next made me need to find Edmund and fast.

"We need to find this wolf and kill it and fast." Peter said and then added, "I know Edmund has something to do with it. He knows about it but wont tell anyone."

"How do you know sire?"

"Lucy saw a figure yesterday behind a tree and then saw Edmund running it the woods." Peter said angrily as he galloped off.

My breath was short as I ran to Cair Paravel were Edmund was luckily waiting.

"Raven what's wrong?" he said standing up as I skidded to a stop at his feet.

"High King Peter knows about me. He thinks Lucy must have saw me yesterday and then he said that Lucy saw you running into the woods!" I cried out and tears filled my wide eyes.

"Shhh... don't cry Raven. He won't find you I promise. I won't let him! I'll protect you even if its the last thing I do." Edmund said as he kneeled down and held me in his arms.

I smelt food in his pocket. He chuckled and smiled pulling out a couple of rashers of bacon. My eyes lit up and he held it out for me. I smiled and grabbed it all out of his hands ripping it apart and I felt pretty good after it.

"Mmmm... Thanks Edmund. I really appreciate it." I said as he leaned against a tree and I lay my head on his lap again.

He stroked my head and smiled. I smiled to and sighed.

"Why do you think your brother doesn't want you to see me Edmund?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I don't know Raven. He's just over protective." Edmund said, a hint of anger lingering in his voice as he said the last bit.

* * *

><p>Edmund's POV...<p>

Peter should butt out of my life. I want to be with Raven and Peter should just leave me to. I patted her side and she smiled. We didn't notice Lucy and Susan. I closed my eyes also and we spoke until everything went quite.

"Susan maybe Edmund loves her." Lucy said as she looked to Susan with worried eyes.

"Don't be daft, she is a wolf. He can't have feelings for a wolf Lu. I think your just tired, come on."

"Raven... Could I ask you something?" I said and she rolled over and looked at me upside down.

I laughed and then I turned serious.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well how do you change form? I don't really understand..." I said and she sat up.

"Uh well... After that man killed my parents I was to taken to the White Witch by her "Secret Police". She tried to get me to talk but I wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know. As a punishment she made my life twice as difficult by making me turn human during the day. I was hoping after you guys killed her that it would lift, but it hasn't. To be honest in a way I'm happy it hasn't." she said as she huddled close to me.

"Why are you happy it hasn't lifted?"

"Well I have more time in the day to do things a human does. Because during the evening I am normally asleep so it doesn't bother me so much." she said and I felt her smile.

I then heard the sound of hooves. I shuddered and she looked around her ears pricked. She got scared and bolted. I got up on my feet and snuck back into the castle. Peter caught me out though. He had a stern look on his face. I looked at him and he jumped of his horse. He drew his sword and pointed it at me. I threw my hands up.

"Pete... Wh-what are-are you doing?" I stuttered from the pure shock of my own brother pointing a sword to my heart.

"Tell me were the wolf is Edmund."

"What wolf Peter. I seriously have no clue what your talking about..." I said.

"DONT LIE TO ME EDMUND!" he shouted pressing his sword lightly against my chest.

"IM NOT LYING PETER!" I shouted as a tear left my eye. "I WOULD NEVER LIE!"

"Then were is it..."

"I don't know Pete." I said as I ran into the castle.

All that was running threw my mind was, "YOU HAVE TO PROTECT HER NO MATTER WHAT EDMUND!" or "HE WILL KILL HER EDMUND!" I had tears streaming down my face and this is very rare for me to be crying out in public. Susan saw me but I didn't stop. I got to my Chamber and shut the door and crawled into my bed crying myself to sleep, thinking about Raven and how much I love her. I need her and she needs me. What am I going to do? I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hummm... Interesting chapter huh? Well Peter is just way out of order. Cant he be happy that Edmund has found someone to love? Haha well please review. Thanks :) All Welcome <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well we are almost done here :( Awwww I know lol. In this chapter it is set in the next evening. Peter knows that RavenPaw is around the grounds so he gallops off into the woods. Edmund gallops after him in hope he hasn't gotten to Raven. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST RAVEN!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>RavenPaw's POV...<p>

High King Peter has seen me. Oh dear what do I do! I ran as fast as my paws could carry me. I ran threw the bushes where his horse could not go. All I could here was the beating of hooves on the ground and it was taking over my own heart beat. I thought I was winning and had out run his horse, but I was wrong. All I heard was him shouting and spurring his horse faster. I thought it was all over as I started to slow down.

"I'M GOING TO END YOUR LIFE SO YOU CAN LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" he shouted.

I slowed down so his horse was running right next to me. I was gasping for breath. Why was he doing this, I never thought he would be so disgusting to kill a Narnian creature. I swung his sword but I ducked. I prayed to Aslan that I would make it out of this alive. I managed to shake him off and get to the river. I fell onto my side, with pure exhaustion. What's the point of running any more. I'm never going to win. This is the end of my battle. My breathing became incredibly fast and the short gasps for breath I was taking were not enough to fill my lungs. I heard the pounding hooves on the ground, and more shouting but from a familiar voice.

"PETER! STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"GET LOST EDMUND! THIS THING NEEDS TO BE KILLED!"

"BUT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!"

The hooves of the horses got closer and closer and I felt more scared than I ever have in my life. I saw a chestnut horse galloping towards me. It was King Edmund. He was actually protecting me like he promised.

* * *

><p>Edmund's POV...<p>

What on earth was Peter playing at. I'm not going to stand and watch him kill her. I'm not braking my promise to her. I will protect her even if its the last thing I do. I ran after Peter, but he was to fast for me. God if I wasn't so tired id be beating him right now and I would be with her. We were galloping threw the woods towards the river. I needed to get in front of him. I spurred Philip on and he was moving faster and we pulled ahead of Peter. I saw a brown lump on the ground, it was limp and almost lifeless. Oh please say I'm not to late. When I got to this limp, lump I fell to her side.

"I promised you didn't I... I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE!" I shouted and turned round and drew my sword.

Peter jumped off his horse and drew his sword also. I growled at him and he laughed.

"Move Ed..." Peter said.

"No, I'm not letting you kill her, because you know what I LOVE HER!" I shouted.

"You what?"

"Yeh there I said it Peter! I love her and you can laugh if you want but you don't know her real and true beauty. SO BACK OFF!"

* * *

><p>RavenPaw's POV...<p>

DID HE JUST SAY HE LOVED ME! Oh this makes my life a lot better know. I pushed myself up and saw the sun rising. Yes finally, luckily I should have clothes on this time haha. There was a flash of light and Edmund turned and Peter looked rather confused. YES! I have clothes on haha. I landed on the ground with a thump. Edmund dropped his sword and ran to me.

"Raven? Are you okay?" he whispered as he picked me up and put me on my feet.

"Yes in fact I am. Now Peter if I remember rightly, you em wanted to kill me." I said with a smile and Edmund laughed.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Peter shouted.

"She's human, and she is beautiful." Edmund said with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"I-I didn't know, sorry." Peter said and he sheathed his sword and jumped back on his unicorn and rode away.

Edmund smiled at me and he hugged me tightly. I giggled and pushed him away. What happened next made my body go on fire. He leaned in running his hands threw my hair and smiled. His lips crashed on mine and my heart jumped out and when we pulled apart he rested his head on mine and whispered,

"I love you Raven. No matter what."

"Love you too King Edmund." I smiled and kissed him again.

He grabbed my hand in his and smiled.

"Come on... Peter will be fine, he knows now and any way he should be happy for me I have finally found someone that I really want to be with." he said with a grin.

"Fine but I swear if he even lays a finger on me... I'm braking his hands." I said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Edmund's POV...<p>

Yes we showed Peter. I finally kissed her. Wait that doesn't make me a wolf does it? God I hope not, the Narnian's would not be happy if their Just King was a wolf. I dismissed that thought and we walked to Cair Paravel. We walked threw into the Castle and everyone cheered. What the hell are all you wierdo's cheering about? My mind said. I laughed a little bit and we walked into the main hall. Everyone was assembled and Peter, Susan and Lucy looked at me.

"What's going on here?" I said questioningly.

"I felt pretty bad about what I was doing and when I realised you loved her, I decided we should throw a ball to celebrate." Peter said as he held out my crown.

I will never understand Peter. I let go of Raven's hand and put my crown on my head. I smiled and then I sat in my throne, in which I haven't done for a while. I sighed in happiness.

* * *

><p>RavenPaw's POV...<p>

Oh...My this is amazing. A Royal Ball hehe YAY! This castle is crazy huge. I was taking in everything and spinning round. I was not dressed appropriately for this. Queen Lucy and Queen Susan looked at me and then their brothers.

"Go on get her dressed in appropriate clothes and take her back here." Peter said.

Susan and Lucy giggled and ran over to me. I gasped and curtsied. They smiled and grabbed my hands. We ran down hallways. God how many corridors and doors are in this place?

"Lets get you cleaned up and a dress for you." Susan said.

"Your majesty I-I didn't think you would like me..." I said feeling pretty stupid.

"And why would you think that Raven...?" Susan said as she was finding a dress and then Lucy added,

"We have seen you and Ed, Raven. We are happy for you two. Peter is just so protective of us. He was probably worried because of what happened with the White Witches wolves Raven."

"I would never do that. I hate that Witch. She did this to me. I was a wolf and she made me turn into a human during the day making my life twice as difficult as it already was." I said with a sigh and then Susan found a dress.

"Here put this on, it will go well this your hair and eyes."

I took the dress and shoved it on. Oh wow. She was right, it was beautiful. They gasped and smiled. Lucy shoved me in a chair and Susan did my hair. And how did they know my favourite flower was a white rose. She placed it in my hair and I was ready. I stood in front of the mirror and smiled.

"Come on, we must go." Susan and Lucy said together as they grabbed my hands and we walked back to the Main Hall.

* * *

><p>Edmund's POV...<p>

Me and Peter were talking, waiting for the girls to arrive. Peter looked genuinely sad and sorry.

"Edmund I have been a right ass hole to you. I didn't understand how you felt about her and I didn't know she could change. I'm sorry." Peter said and then the girls appeared. My mouth fell open slightly and Peter smiled and punched my shoulder lightly.

I stood up and smiled. Everyone was looking at me, with their mouths open. She's beautiful. I walked down the steps and we met in the middle. My crown had fallen squint and she laughed.

"Your crown's squint. Let me help." she said as she sorted it out.

"Thanks Raven. May I say you looked beautiful tonight." I said and she blushed.

"Thanks. You look very handsome, with your crown and all that." she said with a giggle.

"Thanks." I laughed and I kissed her softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! Hehe :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review :) Thanks. All Welcome <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Chapter 6 :) I think I'm going to end this story soon :) Now in this chapter there is a weird surprise :) lol its weird but I thought it was a good idea. This will be short chapter because I want to get to the surprise ;) Well please enjoy and review :) Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST RAVEN!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>RavenPaw's POV...<p>

Edmund asked me to dance. I obviously accepted his offer. He led me into the middle of the dance floor and then held me close to him. I suddenly felt very, VERY warm. I smiled up at him and his brown eyes shone in the light of the room. I wrapped my arms round his neck and rested my head on his chest. I sighed with happiness. I am so happy right now. This night couldn't get any better. We swayed and everyone had stopped dancing. He rested his head on mine and smiled whispering,

"Raven you better not fall asleep."

I giggled softly and said back,

"Shud up you."

He chuckled and pushed me away so I was looking at him. I blushed as he again brushed his lips against mine and Susan and Lucy squalled with happiness. I smiled against his lips and he did against mine.

"I have a surprise for you, but we have to wait till later." he whispered.

"Do I have to wait?" I let out a little whine as my eyes lit up, at the word surprise.

I love surprises hehe. I guess that kind of makes sense when your a wolf at night. I sighed and said to Edmund,

"I can't stay all night, I'm going to change..." he cut me off.

"I don't care if you change Raven. You are beautiful either way." Edmund smiled.

"But people will come after me."

"Not on my watch they wont"

* * *

><p>Edmund's POV...<p>

Fear was welling up in her eyes seeing as she would change. She wont change though. I broke that spell. It has lifted now. She can stay with me forever. She can be with me forever. I can't live without her. I promised and swore to protect her and that is what I will do, till the day I die. Peter asked to dance with her. I was incredibly reluctant to let her go, but I trusted him not to hurt her. I watched them closely.

"I'm so so sorry Raven." Peter said.

"I guess it is alright Peter. You didn't know." Raven whispered.

"Why didn't you just let him see me Peter, he loves me, couldn't you see it?" Raven said rather upset.

I watched Peter's smile disappear into a frown. He looked genuinely upset. I went to sit in my throne. I slipped down onto it and my eyes started to feel heavy. I can't sleep here, what the hell STAY AWAKE EDMUND! My mind yelled but my eyes said different. They dropped shut.

"Because I was scared for him Raven. He has had a lot of bad encounters with wolves." Peter mumbled and looked over to the thrones to see me asleep.

"Edmund's fallen asleep..." Peter chuckled softly.

"Really?" Raven said as a smile appeared on her face.

Peter let go of her and went to speak with his people and danced with Lucy. Raven on the other hand crept over to my throne. I felt light breathing on my neck. I smiled as I felt lips on my neck. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Raven standing behind my throne peering around the side of it with a beaming smile on her face. I chuckled and she smiled. I sat up and yawned.

"You tired?" she whispered.

"No..." I said, trying not to smile.

"Oh really?" she said with a giggle.

"Yes I'm wide awake..." I said as I stood up.

Susan and Lucy hushed the orchestra and everyone around stopped talking forming a ring around the thrones. I smiled and gave her one last kiss before taking in a massive draw of air. She looked at me funny and we both laughed. I finally plucked up the courage to do it. I got down on one knee and took her hand in mine. I kissed it softly and smiled against her cold hand. She blushed and her red cheeks were stained with tears.

"Raven, I know we are still young but I can't be with out you. I love you so much and I just can't wait any more. Raven you are my life. If I lose you I don't know what I will do. I may be alive on the outside, but on the inside I will be dying. I wouldn't care if you were a wolf or a human, because I fell in love the first time I looked into those wide emerald green eyes of yours. The shine like the moon, they glow like the sun, and their warm like those very rays that leave that glowing sun. Raven, will you marry me?" I said closing my eyes in fear she would say no.

* * *

><p>RavenPaw's POV...<p>

DID A KING JUST ASK ME TO MARRY HIM! Oh... My. I flushed red and cried my eyes out with pure happiness. He had his eyes closed tightly probably thinking that I would say no. I looked at everyone around and they were waiting anxiously for my answer. His siblings were almost in tears thinking I would break their brothers heart. I smiled and whispered,

"Yes Edmund. I WILL!"

He gasped and jumped up picking me up on the way and spun me round crying with happiness as was I. Everyone cheered and Susan and Lucy almost fainted and Peter was to over joyed to do anything but cry and smile.

"I love you Raven, so much. I will always look after you, my beautiful Raven." he whispered threw his tears.

"I love you Edmund. My King and my saviour. I will always be here for you, my dark haired King." I whispered back threw the tears of my own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go folks one more chapter after this one :'( awww well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Awww last chapter folks :'( hehe hope everyone enjoyed this story :) All your reviews, alerts and favourites are all really appreciated and I hope you read more of my stories :) I love all of you guys :) Thanks. Please Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST RAVEN!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>RavenPaw's POV...<p>

The moon was up... shouldn't I have changed? I looked at Edmund with a confused look. He chuckled and took me out onto the balcony were the moon was full. Nothing happened. I smiled at him and then couldn't hold it any longer. I squealed with happiness. HE BROKE THE SPELL! I had a massive smile plastered on my face and he held me close to him. I had a sudden urge to howl. It was almost like he read my mind. He nodded and I threw my head back howling. He joined in. It was almost like a song as our voices blended together and created a soothing melody. Everyone in the castle smiled at us and then at each other. Edmund's siblings came out onto the balcony and joined us. It was almost like a little choir. Me and Edmund stopped and smiled at each other. I have never seen his eyes filled with so much happiness and I have never seen them sparkle so much before. He had beautiful brown eyes, like chocolate. Mmmm... now I need some food. I thought. Edmund grabbed my hand as we headed to the buffet table.

"Wow... I haven't eaten for years and this is what I get. THANK YOU ASLAN!" I shouted and Ed laughed.

"Yeh this is what you get now, but your really here for me... right?" he said with a pout.

"Of course stupid, I'm your Queen and your the reason I am still here" I said laughing and then I hit him playfully.

We picked up a plate full of food each and then Edmund decided we should go outside. I was rather confused but went with him, eating some food while I walked. When we got outside I realised were he wanted to go. He wanted to sit at the place where we first met. The hill looking over the Eastern Ocean. I had tears in my eyes. He still remembers that I love the Eastern Ocean. We sat down and we looked out over the ocean. It was sparkling in the moon light. I was to busy eating to notice Edmund looking at me.

* * *

><p>Edmund's POV...<p>

She was amazing. Her dress was beautiful, her eyes were shining, her smile made me warm up and she just... well... takes my breath away and I'm a lucky man to have such a beautiful Queen. I took her out here for a reason. She loved the view of the ocean. I remember she told me that's why she often came in our gardens, because you got the best view of it. She was to busy eating to notice me looking at her.

"Raven..." I said quietly.

"Yes, my King?" she said jokingly.

"Why do you like the Eastern Ocean so much?" I asked because I never really understood why she did.

"My parents used to take me, but looking from somewhere else. They always told me the best view was from here. After being taken by the White Witch, it seemed that being in the gardens of Cair Paravel was the safest place for me. I miss my parents, I miss having them here with me. I miss my fathers ridiculously bad jokes, that you just had to laugh at and my mothers sweet humming. She would always hum to make me sleep because I had some much energy." she said with a small giggle and then allowed a tear to fall.

We put our plates to the side and the tree I always leaned on became my pillow once again. As a force of habit rested her head on my lap and closed her wide green eyes. I stroked her beautiful thick brown hair and closed mine as well. My dreams were sweet tonight. No sign of anything horrible tonight, just me and her lying in the gardens. I was obviously smiling because I heard soft giggling. I opened one eye to see two green ones very close to me. I opened the other and leaned forward. My lips touched hers and I tangled my fingers in her hair. She ran hers through mine as I deepened the kiss. I could here her heart race. It made mine beat faster just to catch up with hers. When we pulled apart her eyes were still closed, but she had a smile on her face. I chuckled and still my cheeks went a little red. I pulled her into me and she sighed in content. I rested my head on hers and whispered,

"I love you so much Raven. I swear if any one hurts you I will personally kill them with my bare hands." I said with a growl.

She giggled and said nothing. I knew what she was thinking though. I wish I could just stay out here but it wasn't very safe. She had fallen asleep again. The ball had finished and people were going home now. I scooped her into my arms and carried her back into the castle. I walked down the winding corridors until I got to my bedchamber. I placed her on my bed. When I hit the mattress I fell asleep. She huddled closer to me and I held her warm body close to my cold one. She smiled as did I and our dreams took over for the night awaiting for reality to take us back when we arose again in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short last chapter I know. I am pretty sad this story has finished but oh well I have other ones to write. I really enjoyed writing this story and I am so happy it was as popular as it was. Thanks for everyone of you that reviewed, alertedfaved it :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


End file.
